


let the sun light up our life

by Jenfly



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Maybe it is proof that the puzzle pieces have finally found a place where they belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in the future (summer 2018), everything is good, Roblivion are happy and settled. Basically this is just family fluff, Roblivion are enjoying the summer day at the beach, and later the boys have important conversation about the future. 
> 
> This is written like over a month ago, but I wasn't able to publish this earlier. Anyway, I hope you like this. :D

Rays of sun are casting over the lake, making the water glisten blindingly bright, enveloping everything in its enjoyable heat. Robert sits on the sand, eyes following the pair that is playing in the water with a fond smile. It is calming to see Aaron and Liv so carefree, enjoying life and the beautiful summer day, and nothing makes him happier than seeing the bright smiles adorning their faces.

He chuckles quietly as Aaron does a surprise attack and pushes Liv under the water and quickly flees, knowing that Liv will come after him with vengeance. He does not have to wait long before Liv is on her way to her brother, but Aaron is prepared and Liv squeals as he lifts her up on his shoulder.

”Your daughter and boyfriend seems to be having a lot of fun.” A female voice startles Robert and he turns to see a woman standing beside him, a smile on her lips.

”Actually, he's my husband,” he says, proud. ”And Liv is his sister, but I do consider her as my daughter.”

”Oh, I see.” The woman nods. ”My husband and son are over there,” she says, pointing at a guy holding a little kid who is splashing water everywhere with his little hands. Silence falls between them, and neither of them seem to mind it. Robert's gaze finds Aaron and Liv again, and they seem to have calmed down a little, standing close to each other and having a conversation of who-knows-what.

Then he looks back at the guy and the kid, smiling, the sight bringing back the thought that has been in the back of his mind for a while now. Everything has been so good between him, Aaron and Liv. They are happy, settled down, finally living a secure family life; and even though it is more than he ever can have hoped for, he has not been able to stop thinking about growing their family. At first, it had been a just thought, but now he realizes that it is something he really wants to have. 

”It seems like there's a few people who wants your attention.” The woman interrupts his line of thoughts, and he sees both Liv and Aaron motioning him to come to them.

”Oh, I better get going, then,” Robert states, standing up and turning to the woman. ”Have a nice day with your family.”

”Likewise.”

Robert smiles, nodding slightly before he turns and runs into the lake. Liv meets him half way, and tries to push him underwater but fails, and he gets a gentle slap on the back of his head.

”Oi, what was that for?”

”You should have been here with us, not talking to a stranger.”

”Were you jealous?” he asks just to wind Liv up.

”Why would I be?” Liv shoots back, grinning.

”I don't know, maybe you love having me around so much that you can't stand the thought of me sharing my attention with someone else,” Robert ponders, shrugging.

Liv rolls her eyes. ”You wish.” 

”You love me anyway,” he teases, and Liv just sticks out her tongue as an answer, causing him to chuckle.

”Don't you two ever get fed up at winding each other up?” 

Robert turns his gaze to Aaron, who is looking at them clearly amused, and shakes his head. Aaron nods slowly, as if he is not sure whether to believe him or not.

”Okay, that's enough chatting for me. I'm going so you two can have your moment or whatever.” 

Robert cannot help but smile as he watches Liv swim away from them. That girl can be annoying as hell a great amount of time, but she has found a place in his heart, and no matter how others see their relationship, he will always think of her as his daughter.

”Hey,” Aaron starts softly, and Robert feels his fingers brush against his arm. He looks back at his husband whose expression has changed into a concerned frown. ”Everything okay? You seemed pretty zoned out over there.”

”Yes, all good, I was just thinking. Gonna tell you about it later,” he reassured, taking a hold of Aaron's hand and squeezes it. ”Come on, we have to make the most of this day. The last one to the buoy over there will have to clean the house for a month.”

He motions to the buoy behind them, grinning, while Aaron is looking at him like he is questioning why he even married him. 

”Did you know that you're the worst?”

”You might have mentioned that once or twice.”

Aaron laughs, shaking his head. ”Well, then, be ready to lose.”

Robert has no time to react when his husband lets go of his hand and pushes him to the side, diving into the water straight away. Luckily, he keeps his balance, and rushs after Aaron. He certainly is not going to lose this little contest, and if Aaron wants to play dirty, so will he.

~ ~ ~

Liv stomps upstairs as soon as they have got through the front door, and Robert is sure she will stay there quite a while. He kicks off his shoes, throwing the bag with their swimming suits on top of a box nearby. He heads to the living room, and slumps on the couch, sighing. He stares at the black screen of TV, suddenly feeling slightly nervous about his impending conversation with Aaron.

Just as his head gets busy with thoughts of how he should bring the subject up, Aaron walks in, two beer bottles in his hands. He sits up on the couch, and takes the other beer from Aaron as he sits next to him.

”So... What's bothering you?” 

Robert takes a sip of his beer, stalling for time as he finds the right words.

”I was just thinking... what if... have you ever...” he sighs, cursing in his mind. ”I mean, we've been settled for a while now, things are better than ever. So, I've been thinking that maybe we could take another step forward in our lives.”

Aaron raises his brow in confusion.

”I want to have a kid,” he blurts out eventually, seeing that it is best to not beat around the bush any longer. Judging by the expression on Aaron's face, he is not expecting to hear that. For a fleeting moment, Robert regrets bringing up the subject.

”I know we haven't talked about it before, and that this is coming out of the blue, but I've had this thought for a while now and I just... thought it would be a good time at least consider it,” he explains. ”But if that's something you don't --”

”Robert,” Aaron interrupts him, a tiny smile on his lips, placing a hand on his thigh. ”It's good that you brought this up. I was actually thinking about mentioning it myself, but you beat me to it first.”

”So you have thought about it too, then?” 

”Yeah. It's mad, isn't it? But still, I would love to have a mini version of you running around.”

Robert smiles at that, rests his hand on top of his husband's, and lets out a relieved sigh. A comfortable silence falls between them, both welcoming the little break to process their thoughts. Robert lowers his gaze to his lap, to their hands, feels the warm metal of Aaron's ring under his fingers, while their rings gleam in the sunlight coming through the windows. It is kind of odd to think that they have been married for nearly a year and half, when it feels like it all happened only a few days ago.

And maybe it is proof that the puzzle pieces have finally found a place where they belong.

Robert's little thought bubble pops as Aaron shifts and reaches to put the beer bottle on the table. He watches his husband fish his phone from the pocket of his shorts, and appreciates the warmth when Aaron curls up against his side. Robert takes the chance to press a quick kiss onto Aaron's temple. Aaron hums with approval, and the soft sound makes Robert’s heart swell.

”I guess we should start looking for options,” Aaron says, glancing him. Robert nods, taking a good gulp of his beer.

”Let's do it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and/or feel free to come say "hi" on [tumblr.](http://silverrobron.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
